1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel propulsion device including an engine and an intake pathway arranged to supply air to the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An outboard motor is an example of a marine vessel propulsion device. An outboard motor relating to a prior art is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0003691A1. This outboard motor includes noise insulation equipment provided at a connecting portion between a throttle body and a silencer. This noise insulation equipment is a baffle plate provided to close the intake pathway. In the baffle plate, a plurality of openings for air intake are formed. The baffle plate has a hyperbolically curved sectional shape. It is described in this prior art publication that noise produced from the engine can be efficiently reflected.